In typical input devices, electromagnetic actuators are used that typically have a coil attached at the support side and an armature at the input part side, whereby the armature interacts with the magnetic field generated by the coil. Upon installation and in operation, the problem arises that the electromagnetic force on the armature that is generated by current flowing through the coil varies starkly with the distance between armature and coil, or the core that is at least partially accommodated in the coil. This is problematic since, in operation, the retention and the perpetual return to a defined resting position, which is defined by a predetermined air gap between armature and core, cannot be ensured. This is in part due to the elastic means/device whose elasticity varies in the course of the operating duration, but which is also subject to stronger variation with the fluctuations of the ambient conditions, such as temperature and the like, in particular if the elastic means/device is manufactured as parts stamped from a spring steel to save installation space.